1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a trench MOS structure and a method for forming a MOS trench structure. In particular, the present invention generally relates to a trench MOS structure with a much stronger surrounding electric field.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A trench gate MOS is one of the MOS structures used in semiconductor devices. For increasing the electrical field around the device, the trench gate is usually designed as a circular type.
At a given voltage, a trench gate MOS usually has better performance at a higher current. Accordingly, it is still needed to provide a trench MOS structure with less electrical resistance between the source and the drain.